1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flag pole and more specifically, to a flag pole with rotatable flag clips and an electric lamp to illuminate the flag.
2. Background art
The problem of properly displaying a flag is very important since flags must be illuminated at night and should be removed when in inclement weather. Another problem is that on windy days, a flag may become wrapped or “furled” around the pole. People have attempted to solve this situation by having automatic reels and timers. These solutions are often expensive and difficult for the flag owner to operate easily.
It is an aim of this present invention to present a user-friendly system that will allow a flag owner to display a flag properly under all conditions and for easy removal of the flag. Also, this invention will allow the flag to move easily around the flag pole and not get tangled.